


Today Was A Good Day (and then i ruined it)

by scooter3scooter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hugging, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Merry Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/pseuds/scooter3scooter
Summary: This is by far the sweetest gift I’ve ever gotten, except for my classic brown jacket that Veronica gave me. She gave me it my last Christmas before coming out to space.Oh quiznak that was my last Christmas with her, with them. With my family. I didn’t even realize that would be the last Christmas with them. I mean, I couldn’t have known, but still. It was the last Christmas with them… maybe ever. I’ve never even spent a single holiday without them before now…
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship, Lance & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Today Was A Good Day (and then i ruined it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostingless_cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostingless_cupcake/gifts).



Dirty plates scattered the floor, the final remnants of Hunk’s desert abandoned, the only evidence left of the feast he made. Though the food goo was still a green mess, somehow he figured out how to make it taste exactly like chocolate pudding.  _ And people say he’s not a genius.  _

Shiro laid passed out on the couch, in a literal food coma, much to Allura’s worry. “Is he okay?” She stood above his sleeping body, “he seems unresponsive.”

I gave her a shrug from where I sat cuddled up with my boyfriend, responding to her through Keith’s shoulder where my face was pressed against, “just a food coma.”

“A coma?! We must take him to the healing pods at once!” She immediately reached down to lift him off the couch.

“No, no, no, it’s okay. It’s an expression,” I assured her through a grin, “It just means he ate too much food so he’s just really tired,” I couldn’t keep from laughing through my explanation, “He’ll be okay,” I told her, “just let him sleep.”

She let out a deep breath, “oh quiznak you scared me,” she cracked a smile, “Thank you again for the lovely Earth traditions,” with that she picked up the homemade stocking I made her, “I’m going to go see where Coran went off to.” I called out a goodbye before snuggling back into my sleepy boyfriend. 

Now it was just Keith and I left, not including our unconscious leader on the couch across from us. Pidge and Hunk were probably not coming back for the rest of the night. Hunk’s gift to her being a video game she’s apparently wanted for years,  _ don’t ask me how he got such a rare item _ , and they immediately ran off to go play. Part of me wanted to go play the game with them but the rest of me just wanted to stay here, head on his shoulder, hands intertwined, and legs entangled, forever. 

In my hand that was not held by my boyfriend, was the Christmas gift he gave me. A stuffed animal blue Lion that he really should have thought through because there’s no way in hell our new child is not sleeping in the bed with us, even if Keith doesn’t want to share with a plushie. You can’t blame me, he’s the one who gave me the lion after all. This is by far the sweetest gift I’ve ever gotten, except for my classic brown jacket that Veronica gave me. She gave me it my last Christmas before coming out to space.

_ Oh quiznak that was my last Christmas with her, with them. With my family. I didn’t even realize that would be the last Christmas with them. I mean, I couldn’t have known, but still. It was the last Christmas with them… maybe ever. I’ve never even spent a single holiday without them before now…  _

I blinked back the tears already pressing against my eyes.  _ I can’t cry. Not now, not today. Today was a nice day. We made stockings for each other and we had such a great feast and even dessert and we exchanged presents and, and-  _

I didn’t mean to sniffle. I could only hope Keith couldn’t feel the tear that dropped down onto him through his clothes.  _ I’m being so stupid, so selfish. I have no right to be upset. I have a family here, we had a great day and now I’m ruining it. I can’t ruin it for Keith too just because I’m screwing up my own holiday. I shouldn’t even be crying, I’m just over sensitive. _

I sat up, quickly stretching to attempt to act natural before I stood up, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” I could only pray he didn’t notice the crack in my voice. 

Of course I’m never that lucky. I was only able to walk two steps before I heard Keith rise from the couch, “hey, are you okay?” He asked as I heard his footsteps follow behind me.  _ I can’t stop but if I run away that’s like a neon sign screaming ‘I’m not okay!’ _

I nodded despite him being behind me, “I’m okay,” I did not stop walking, “I just have a runny nose, I’m gonna go get a tissue or whatever.” At least saying I have a runny nose gives reason for the sniffling, even if it is a pathetic lie.  _ Pathetic like I’m being. I’m worrying him over nothing, I should be fine and now I’m crying like the worthless piece of shit I am. How can I be a good Paladin when I break down over the stupidest things?  _

That is when he grabbed my arm, gently putting a cease to my escape from him. “I know you’re crying,” he said it simply but not without immense care, “what’s wrong?” He pressed. I didn’t turn around, only shook my head before trying to pull from his grip. “Hey, I’m not upset, I just want to help,” he grabbed my other arm and slowly turned me around.  _ No more hiding.  _

The tears drip drip dripped down my face and he only had to look at me crying for a second before he pulled me into a hug. Arms wrapped around me, feeling him so close,  _ I just broke.  _ I let out a weak sob as he rubbed his hand over my back, his other hand running his fingers though my hair. I clung to him like a koala to a tree. “I’m here, Lance, I’m here,” he whispered softly. All I could do was cry harder into his shoulder.

And we stayed like that, him holding me, until my tears slowed to just an occasional sniffle. He had not pulled back from the embrace yet when he asked, “wanna talk about it?” At my shrug he pulled away, instead holding my hands while he looked into my eyes, “I won’t be mad or disappointed or whatever you think.” 

I couldn’t meet his gaze, instead just staring down at our intertwined hands. 

He watched me for a second before saying, “you miss your family, don’t you?” It wasn’t really a question as we both knew the answer.  _ He sees through me like I’m glass. Maybe I am, I break with any gentle breeze, I’m fragile.  _

“It’s my first Christmas without them,” I mumbled brokenly, “I’m sorry,” I added on. He furrowed his brow, asking a silent question, “I shouldn’t be upset, I’m sorry. I have you, I have family here even if it’s not biological.” 

He looked at me incredulously but he spoke before I could apologize again, “you have every right to be upset. It’s your first Christmas away from them, if I was in your place I’d be upset too,”  _ it’s impossible to think Keith could ever be as weak as me. But… if he’d be upset too is that not weak then? I dunno, it’s too confusing.  _ “It’s okay to miss them,” he assured me with all the confidence in the universe, “it’s okay to cry.” 

I couldn’t help it, I just lunged forward back into another embrace. He did not hesitate to hug me back, he never does. “I love you,” I whispered into his shoulder. He repeated it back to me only after pressing a kiss to my head. He always knows a way to make me smile. 

_ What did I ever do to deserve him? Such an amazing best friend and boyfriend?  _

Suddenly he pulled back, “oh!” He exclaimed, “I have another present for you,” he smiled at me so big I couldn’t help but beam back at him.  _ I swear he has the cutest smile in the universe.  _ He didn’t wait for me to respond before grabbing me by the hand and leading me to his room. “Stay there,” he told me once I entered the room, while he went and rifled through some drawers. I could not see what he was holding as his back was still to me, though I could tell he was taking overly deep breaths.

When he turned around there was a small box in his hand, barley the size of his palm. He was still smiling but this time it was laced with nervousness. “I’m not so good with words,” he began, and I only grinned bigger at my adorable boyfriend, “so I’ll keep this simple,” he stepped towards me. “I love you, Lance. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone, you’re my universe,” he kneeled down.

“Are you trying to make me cry again?” I laughed through the tears already leaking out of my eyes, though my smile somehow only grew bigger. If I hadn’t already been crying earlier I probably would have joked about how insanely cheesy he was being. 

He took another deep breath and he finally asked, “will you marry me?” 

I always thought I would have screamed it, shouted it so loud even the Galra across the universe would be able to hear, yelled so loud that no one in existence wouldn’t have heard my answer. Instead it was a tear filled whisper, a “yes, yes, yes” breathed out so quiet I was scared he didn’t hear me, until he stood up. Though when he stood I didn’t wait for him to place the ring on me before pulling him into a gentle but intimate kiss. 

He pulled back, “can I at least put the ring on?” He laughed and I could not help but laugh too. Holding out my left hand he slid on a simple band. When I looked at it closer I could see the silver metal was lined with small blue stones.  _ The only thing I’ve seen that’s more beautiful than this ring is the man in front of me. My fiancé.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I attempted to write a Voltron fic. It was really fun to write though. Thank you frostingless_cupcake for bringing me into the fandom. I love you and Merry Christmas 💙


End file.
